


Jelly Jimmy

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim could no longer contain his jealousy over Mayim and Ryan’s closeness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jelly Jimmy

“Jim! Did you know that Ryan will escort Mayim on Emmys?” Kaley asked as they were prepping up for their first TBBT table read. He looked at her with a question on his face. “Yeah? I saw it on their instagram.” She added and showed him her post through her phone. He took a pic and it and immediately looked away making Kaley feel awkward. She felt the jealousy in his actions. She sat beside him and started confronting him.

“I thought you were gonna ask her out for Emmys?” She recalled. “Can’t you see? She already has one.” He replied dully and browsed the magazine. Kaley remained silent and watched him browse the magazine pages. Suddenly, a photo of Mayim for PETA showed up on the next page. He immediately closed the magazine and placed it back the rack.

“You know, sweetie? If you asked her earlier, I bet she would have had you as her date.” She tried to cheer him up. “But I didn’t and she chose to be with Ryan Mcpartlin so be it. Leave it, Kaley.” He replied with a sudden stress in his voice. That escalated quickly, she thought. He walked out of the room leaving her behind.

Upon walking out, Jim spotted Mayim arriving on set greeting in and smiling at every staff and colleagues. “I missed you. I missed you.” Her voice swarmed the place. Suddenly, she saw Jim standing in front of the dressing room door. She ran to him and gave him a tight hug. “Jim! I missed you!” She squealed. He faked a smiled and held back his emotions despite that he missed her so badly as well. “Congratulations on the success of your play! You’re really amazing!” She recalled and smiled at him. “Yeah. Thanks. You too. With your projects.” He replied didn’t wanna bring up the topic of her and Ryan. “Well. Anyway, I really missed you!” She squealed before and awkward silence even swarm them. She kissed his cheek and went to her dressing room. His eyes followed her until she entered her dressing area, he paused for a moment. Despite that he hates her for making him feel that way, so jealous, he can’t keep his anger whenever she smiles at him.

“You are so unfair, Mayim.” He whispered and walked to his dressing room.

-

Jim continued being cold to her since they started the table readings and tapings. She wasn’t numb not to notice it and the fact that the other cast knew the real reason behind it, it was inevitable for her to get confused about his sudden coldness.

One time before their table read, Jim was browsing the web when he suddenly saw Mayim’s photo of Ryan and Jim romantically hugging. He was trying so hard to avoid her instagram but it just pops out everywhere. He scrutinized their photo. She was so attached to him, they were so close. He couldn’t determine of he was sort of kissing her because the image was dark. He couldn’t help but get jealous.

He didn’t like Justin Bieber so much but his song called “That Should be Me” was the most relatable song he can have right now. He plugged his earphones on his phone and listened to the song to chill his anger and jealousy and it helped him somehow.

“Let’s begin!”

The cast gathered around the table reading area and prepped themselves up. The table read went on clockwise until it was Jim and Mayim’s turn. It was kind of awkward for them for they know that they weren’t okay. Their issue affected the quality of their portrayal that they had to do it all over again on loop.

“What is happening to the both of you?” The director scolded them.

“I’m sorry, let’s do it again… We can do it-”  
“No we can’t!” Jim cuts her off with a yell startling everyone. “Stop pretending we can because we can’t!” He continued yelling at her. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” He apologized and walked away, hid himself on his dressing room.

Everyone felt that he was under some serious issues so they allowed him to have some time alone. Mayim looked at them trying to read their eyes if she should follow him and they were all slightly nodding. She stood up and followed him to his dressing room.

She slowly entered his room. His hands are on his eyes and cheeks. He looked at her upon hearing the door open. “Can we talk?” She asked softly but he didn’t reply. He looked away as she strode closer to him. “What’s wrong? You can tell me.” But he still refused to respond. She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t wanna annoy him for her repetitive questions. She tried to slowly touch his shoulder to stroke it as a sign of comforting.

“Tsk. Stop, Mayim.” He complained and moved his shoulder away. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to cheer you up.” She apologized.

He wanted to talk to her but he knows that he could be out of control, he felt like he wasn’t ready, he didn’t wanna throw harsh words at her but he also wanted to rant at her. Now he feels annoyed with his confused self than her. He thought that he doesn’t have the right to be jealous but he clearly is.

“Just leave.” He uttered as he struggles not to be emotional. “Leave me alone.” He continued. “Jim, you can tell me-”

“Stop pretending that we’re fine, Mayim! Stop acting like you care because you don’t!” He yelled at her. “Why is everything a show for you?!” He continued. “What?” She said softly trying to stay calm. He snorted. “Everything’s a show to you isn’t?” He replied and threw his phone at her without directly hitting her. She picked up his phone on the floor and opened it flashing her photo with Ryan.

“Is this the reason why you are acting this way?” She asked. “Are you jealous of this?” She continued but he remained silent but guilty as charged. “Jim… We’re through with all the tapings. It’s over-”

“Exactly! It’s just a show. That is just a show. I knew it!” He cuts her in. “Now I’m thinking if you would still care after all these tapings are over, after this show is over!” He added. “Of course I will-”

“Oh really? Because I’m thinking that you are just all caring, sweet and cuddly to me just because we are a couple in the show when the truth is you don’t really care and you just do it to sell out our pairing, the truth is all you care about it selling out your onscreen pairs and your career advancement! You know what? You are so unfair, Mayim!” He vented unconsciously offending her. She was badly hurt, she didn’t expect to hear those from him.

“You think I am acting everything out?” She asked in despair. “Yeah! Because that’s what you do.” He replied. “Wow. Just… Wow.” She said in her cracking voice.

“Jim, you know what? I don’t know how to convince you but everything that I am showing you is real. I never fake myself around you because I felt so secure with you that it never crossed my mind that you would ever judge me… But I guess I was wrong.” She started to struggle holding back her despair. He remained silent trying not to give in and hold his ego strong.

“Am I the one who doesn’t care here? Jim, I care about you all the time, you have no idea how much you mean to me, how much I care about you and it’s so bullshit that you are doubting me and telling me that when you are the one who seems not to care at all!” She yelled back at him. He snorted.

“Yeah! You don’t because you don’t care how much I get hurt with all those accusations, how… How much it hurts that you are ignoring me, you have no idea how much it kills me to feel like I am invisible around you, you don’t care how much I get hurt hearing you doubt me, you don’t care how much it hurts that you are questioning how much I love you because I love you so much, Jim!” She said with so much emotions as tears streamed down her cheeks. He was startled upon hearing her confessions. “…So much that it hurts.” She continued before breaking down.

He suddenly felt bad for questioning her. He realized that jealousy just swallowed him causing him to say hurtful words.

He went closer to her feeling so sorry. “I’m so sorry.” He apologized and wrapped his arms around her making her cry on her shoulder. She punched his chest weakly. “You’re so unfair.” She cried. “Ssh.. Ssh. I’m sorry. I guess I was just… carried away… By my jealousy… I’m sorry.” He continued apologizing. “You’re the worst.” She continued crying as she buried her face in his chest. He stroked her back as his chin rested on the top of her head. “I guess that’s because I love you so much.” He uttered as his other hand stroked her hair. She punched his chest weakly again.

“Yeah. I love you so much. That’s the only thing I’m sure about.” He continued. He grabbed her face and cupped her cheeks as he gazed at her crying eyes.

“I’m sorry for doubting you.” He apologized and kissed her forehead. She was crying so hard she can’t speak. “I love you so much, I don’t even wanna allow you to work with any other actors out there because you’re so wonderful, I’m afraid they’ll make their way to you. I can’t handle that.” He confessed trying to comfort her.

“I’m not mad. I’m sorry. I just love you so much but I’m not sorry about that.” He said and smiled at her. She kept crying, she still can’t speak. She tried to smile back at him in the midst of her crying before burying her face on his chest again. She embraced him tightly. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as well.

That moment, he knew she was sincere. He really didn’t have the reason to get jealous, maybe he just love her so much that he lost control the first time they were apart and the first time she had to work with other guys without having him around.

-END-


End file.
